Innocent Eyes
by Lass Lexi
Summary: After losing a duel an unknown spirit turns Chazz into a child. He begins to act like a child and starts to have terrible dreams. sorry bad at summeries. The rating is just cause I'm paranoid.
1. Upon Awakening

_Authoress: Hello in this story Chazz becomes a little kid again and has to figure out how to deal with the different obstacles that get in his way. Chazz get some help from his friends and sister, Pepper. just a little info about Pepper: she's about Syrus's height, had curly black hair usually pulled into a high ponytail with a yellow head band, and is in ra yellow and therefore wears the female ra yellow uniform. Topher is Taiyou and Conklin is Raizou._

_**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own anything I'm just a crazy anime lover!_

* * *

><p><strong>Innocent Eyes<strong>

Chapter 1: Prolog/Upon Awakening

"You've lost!" a shadow yelled as Chazz's life points dropped to zero.

Chazz fell to his knees and knees, something didn't feel right.

"But, now I shall help you see clearly." the shadow told him, stepping closer.

Chazz's vision was blurring. He could barely see Jaden and everyone running towards him to help. And then it all went black.

The last thing he hear was "Hang on Chazz!" but he didn't know who said it.

Chazz sat up tried to lift his heavy eyelids. Everything was still blurred, but he could make out two figures.

"He'll be okay, right?" Asked a voice he identified as Pepper

"Yes, although I don't know if he's lost his memory too." He thought that was Miss Fontaine

Chazz groaned and shut his eyes tight, man did his head hurt. Pepper noticed and walked over.

"How's the sleepy head?" She asked in a sweet tone

"Pepper, I'm fifteen don't talk to me like I'm a little kid." Chazz growled

There was silence until Miss Fontaine broke in "Chazz I need you to open your eyes."

Chazz opened his eyes again and the world came into focus. He realized everything looked bigger, a lot bigger. Then he noticed he was on a bed in the infirmary. Pepper played with one of her black curls and Miss Fontaine sighed

"Chazz take a look in the mirror." She gave him a hand mirror.

At first it seemed normal then his eyes widened. Chazz tried to say something, but because of all the shock there was no sound. He looked at Pepper, panic in his eyes.

Pepper finally said "Chazz you're not fifteen anymore..." she looked away "You're four."

At that moment it was like time stopped, Chazz had no idea on what to say or think or do. He fell back onto the bed and began to wail. Someone pulled him into a hug and stoked his back. Chazz stopped his wailing and found Pepper was the person holding him. For a moment he remember how he used to hold her like this when they were little. It felt weird, now she was his big sister.

"You were there for me now I'll be here for you." Pepper whispered

He felt much better even if he was still a four year old.

"Can I take him now?" Pepper asked Miss Fontaine

"Sure, just if anything odd happens tell me immediately." she warned

Pepper carried Chazz across campus, they could both hear the whispers of the students. Chazz saw Topher and Corklin.

"Look, Chazz is even more pathetic now." Topher snickered. For some reason this hurt more than it usually did. But then it was Chazz's turn to laugh because a female obelisk blue student slapped Topher for being so mean to a child. Chazz snuggled closer to Pepper, maybe this won't be so bad.

Most of the gang waited in the living room of Chazz's dorm. They were all worried about him, nobody knew what happen. Miss Fontaine only let Pepper in and she wouldn't tell them what was going on inside. There was a knock on the door and then it opened. There was a cloak of silence as Pepper walked in with Chazz.

"That's Chazz?" Alexis asked uncertain, Pepper nodded.

Pepper set him down on the couch. Chazz gulped, everyone was staring at him. He took a breath and said "I still remember everything, slackers. So don't treat me like a baby."

Another moment of silence until everyone broke out into laughter.

"That's real funny Chazz!" Syrus laughed "Because you are a baby." Chazz glared

"It's true," Hasselberry added "you know it!"

"Come on guys stop being mean." Alexis crossed her arms

"Yeah, come on, Slade was nicer to him than you." Pepper told them

"He was?" Jaden asked in disbelief

"Yeah, until I was seven and Chazz was eight Slade was pretty nice to us." Pepper explained "Jagger has always been a menace."

Chazz was pretty ticked off now "Get out" he pointed to the door

"Why?" Syrus asked "there's finally someone shorter than me."

"I'm taller than you?" Pepper asked immediately

"No I think you two are the same height." Atticus said

"Never mind." Pepper shook her head "Miss Fontaine doesn't know how long this is going to last, or if it will ever wear off."

"I'm going to be right back." Chazz said standing up and opening the door, barely being able to reach the door knob.

"Do you think someone should go with him?" asked Alexis

"No!" Chazz yelled back at them as he slammed the door.

"Well Chazz is obviously feeling fine." Bastion stated

"He was so tiny!" Syrus exclaimed making everyone but the two girls break into fits of laughter

"It's going to be a long day." Alexis whispered to Pepper

"Why do all the bad things happen to me?" Chazz asked himself. He was walking down a dirt path. He heard foot steps behind him and spun around. Chazz froze looking up at the two figures. "Topher, Corklin" he gulped

"Hello little Chazz." Croklin gave a sinister grin.

Chazz stepped backwards but slipped and fell down "Go away!"

"Now why? We're not going to hurt you..." Topher paused and looked at Corklin who smirked. Corklin restrained Chazz so he couldn't move his arms or legs.

"Stop... stop... Stop!" Chazz yelled trying to break free.

Topher clamped his hand over Chazz's mouth "Shut up, you little shrimp."

It seemed like Chazz was relaxed for a moment and Topher sighed. But without any warning Chazz bite Topher's hand. Who removed it as quickly as possible.

Immediately Chazz screamed "Pepper!" at the top of his lungs.

Chazz hadn't walked far and everyone had heard it. Corklin dropped him and the two bolted. Chazz coughed because they kicked up so much dust. Pepper ran towards him and helped him up.

"You okay?"She kneeled down to his height, he coughed a little more and nodded "Good now who did this?"

"Corklin and Topher." Chazz yawned "I'm tired Pepper."

"The sun's going do. Maybe you should go to bed." Pepper suggested "Miss Fontaine said you might only be able to do the things you could when you were four. I know it's going to be hard but I'll help you."

"I love you, Pepper." Chazz whispered

"I know, you always remind me." Pepper smiled and picked him up

Chazz was asleep by the time Pepper carried him back to the slifer dorms. Pepper looked at their friends.

"I think someone needs to be watching Chazz, all the time." she whimpered

"What happened?" Alexis asked

"Some jerks roughed up Chazz." Pepper sighed "He's vulnerable now." Chazz yawned

"I don't think he can sleep in a room alone either." Alexis added "We can't take him, we'd need permission to let him in a girl's dorm room. Jaden, Hasselberry and Syrus aren't responsible and my brother's just out of the question." they thought In silence for a moment and then Alexis smiled "What about Zane?"

"Would he?" Pepper questioned

"He's the only one who can." Alexis said

* * *

><p><em>Authoress: i guess that's the end for now, well only if enough people want me to continue the story. I know Chazz started to be really childish, that's what I was going for. Please review but no flames!<em>


	2. A Nightmare and Some Pokey

**I**

_Authoress: Hello Readers! Just so you know i probably won't update thing quickly. Just a heads up. So here we are with Chazz stuck being four again. Hope you like the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_

* * *

><p><strong>Innocent Eyes<strong>

Chapter 2: A Nightmare and Some Pokey

Zane was looking at his cards when there was a knock on his door. "Come in." he said.

Pepper walked in with Alexis who was now carrying Chazz.

Zane raised an eyebrow "So the rumors were true."

"Uh-huh" Pepper said

"Zane we need you to watch Chazz for tonight." Alexis told him

"There's nowhere for him to sleep." Zane said

"Zane your bed is huge." Alexis looked to the king sized bed

"Fine, put him down." Zane sighed

Alexis put Chazz on the bed and pulled the covers over him. Chazz shifted and then snuggled in more comfortably. Alexis watched and let a small "Aw..." escape her lips. He was so small, even for a four year old, and he seemed much more docile then usual. That's when Alexis wondered what happened to him.

After a few hours Zane got into bed, he had almost forgotten Chazz was there but when he pulled back the sheets, but there he was fast asleep. Zane had to admit he was adorable, not moving a muscle.

The next day when Zane woke up he notice Chazz had moved to the couch. There was also a chair pushed up to a cabinet and a glass of water on the table. He walked over to the couch and gently nudged Chazz.

"What?" Chazz grumbled half asleep

"Why'd you get up last night?" Zane asked

"Oh?" Chazz sat up "I had a bad dream."

"Well then why didn't you wake me up? Syrus always did that." Zane questioned

"I didn't want to bother you." Chazz looked down

Zane was a little concerned. It didn't seem normal for a kid his age to not ask for that kind of thing. "Well do you want to tell me about it?" he asked.

"No" Chazz replied

"Are you sure?" Zane crossed his arms

"Yeah" Chazz nodded

Zane shook his head and looked at his PDA, it had a message from Pepper which read:

Hey Zane,

Did you and Chazz get a good sleep? I'll pick him up in front of Crowler's class, if that's not a problem. See you then.

-Pepper

Zane stood up "I'm supposed to take you to Crowler's classroom"

"Okay" Chazz yawned

"Still tired?" Zane laughed

"Maybe a little." Chazz admitted

* * *

><p>Pepper tapped her foot, class was about to start and Zane still hadn't brought Chazz. She was about to go into class until someone tapped her leg. Pepper looked down and Chazz looked back up with big gray eyes.<p>

"Where's Zane?" she asked getting down to eye level.

"At class" Chazz answered

"I need to get to class too." Pepper told him "I've go to take you with me, kay?"

"Okay" Chazz understood

Chazz sat next to Pepper during her class on duel techniques. Other than the fact he was four it was normal because he took the same class at the same time along with Alexis and Syrus. Pepper's seat was in between his and Alexis's, Syrus sat on the other side of Alexis. Chazz occasionally looked around the room, every time there was someone watching him but they turned away quickly. He slide down in his chair trying to hide from the world.

"Achoo!" Chazz sneeze

a few of the female students giggled and one whispered "Oh, he's so cute."

"Pay attention!" Crowler snapped at them.

"Pepper, what time is it?" Chazz asked

Pepper looked at the clock "Class is almost over if that's what you want to know." she answered "I'm supposed to take you to Chancellor Sheppard after this."

* * *

><p>Bastion, Atticus and Jaden were walking to class together and talking about Chazz's dilemma.<p>

"I just can't figure out how something like this can happen." Bastion groaned

"More importantly, why does Chazz get to be a super cute four year old!" Atticus complained

"I'm not following either of you." Jaden said

"There's no logical explanation." Bastion explained, he was interrupted.

"Have you seen the girls? They're going gaga for him just because he looks like a baby!" Atticus exploded

"Okay I get it." Jaden was slightly scared

Alexis walked up to them "What are you talking about?"

"Atticus is jealous of Chazz..." Bastion sighed

"Why?" Alexis asked

"Because he's so freakin cute!" Atticus yelled "I mean this is totally going to mess up my chances with the ladies."

"Yeah cause Chazz planned this and is enjoying it." Alexis said sarcastically

It was almost lunch time so Jaden suggested "Why don't we just forget this and go get some food?" But they just ignored him. "Fine then I'll just go alone." and he walked off.

The other three continued to talk as if nothing had happened. "Come one Lexi, I know you think he's cute." Atticus winked

Alexis rolled her eyes "Well yeah, who does think a toddler is cute. It doesn't mean I like him now."

Atticus narrowed his eyes "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure." Alexis replied " Besides I thought you were mad at him."

"I can forgive and forget." Atticus told her

"Well you don't hold a grudge very long." Alexis thought

"I've got to go." Bastion said and he disappeared around the corner.

"Anyway..." Alexis returned to the previous topic "Don't try anything with Chazz, he's having enough problems lately."

"Fine I won't do anything..." Atticus paused for a moment "to your boyfriend." then he made a run for it.

"Atticus!" Alexis screamed chasing after him

* * *

><p>After class everyone congregated in Chazz's dorm. They walk in on Pepper doing her homework while lying on the couch and Chazz sitting in the middle of the floor, reading with a stick of Pocky in his mouth.<p>

"Cool Pocky!" Jaden exclaimed taking a stick out of the box.

"I love this stuff." Syrus said taking one as well. Hasselberry and Atticus also stole a stick for themselves. Chazz glared at them, then he picked up his book and the rest of his Pocky, walked over to the corner on the other side of the room and sat down.

"I don't think Chazz likes people taking his Pocky." Alexis laughed

"Nope, Chazzy loves his Pocky." Pepper said not even looking up. Chazz stuck his tongue out at her and pulled out another stick of Pocky.

"Why isn't he talking?" Bastion asked

"I don't know, he hasn't talked since we went to Chancellor Sheppard's office." Pepper told them

"Hey Chazz why are you so quiet?" Jaden yelled. Chazz just turned the page in his book.

"He's not deaf." Pepper said looking up.

"I know I just thought if I was loud maybe he'd respond." Jaden rubbed his neck

"Why?" Pepper asked

"I actually don't know." Jaden said

"So how's he been doing?" Alexis asked looking at Chazz

"Fine, I guess. Maybe a little off." Pepper replied

"How so?" Bastion inquired

"He's getting tried a lot." Pepper told them

"Well that's normal for someone his age." Alexis reassured her

"Do you think Chazz forgot how to talk?" Jaden asked

"No, people can usually talk by the time their two, idiot." Pepper mumbled

"I can talk I just don't want to right now." Chazz whispered

"Okay." Atticus said then he looked back at Pepper "So what did you talk about with Sheppard?"

"Just needed permission for Chazz to stay in my dorm until he returns to normal." Pepper explained

"Cause apparently I can't stay in my own room." Chazz added "I woke up in Zane's room last night."

"Zane's room?" Syrus was surprised "You actually got him to let you in?"

"I don't know, I was asleep." Chazz mumbled

There were a few muffled laughs. Alexis elbowed her brother to shut him up. Just then Zane opened the door and walked in, he got some strange looks from the rest of them.

"Why'd you let Chazz stay with you?" Syrus blurted out

"Alexis and Pepper made me." Zane shrugged "Anyway, he's much less annoying then you. Chazz had a nightmare and didn't even bother to wake me up."

"Huh, you had a nightmare?" Pepper gave Chazz a sympathetic look.

"I'm okay, nothing really bad." Chazz bite his lip

"You don't look so sure." Pepper said

"I'm fine," Chazz looked over "really." he forced a smile to try to make Pepper feel better.

* * *

><p>Authoress: End of this chapter. I'm seriously wondering what Chazz's dream was! Actually I already know... Okay! I hoped you liked it!<p> 


	3. Doubt

Authoress: Here's chapter three! Thanks to all my readers! Poor Chazz though... Oh well! On with the story!

**I**

* * *

><p><strong>Innocent Eyes<strong>

Chapter 3: Doubt

Chazz was wandering around outside, he had slipped away from his friends. He was lonelier than ever now. Nobody talked to him anymore they just talked to Pepper about him, even if he was right next to her. Then the Ojama's popped out to see how he was doing.

"Hey boss?" Yellow floated up to his face "Are you feeling alright?"

Chazz glared "Do I look alright? I'm... I'm... I'm everything my brothers think I am now. A useless child that needs help doing anything." Chazz looked at the spirits "The worst thing is that Pepper is so good at being the older sibling, when I was older than her I was never that good, I couldn't be that good."

"Boss, we don't think you're useless." Green assured him

"I really never thought my brothers were right." Chazz sighed "But maybe they always were."

"Hey Chazz!" Jaden ran up to him "Your sister's looking for you."

"Of course that's what you want." Chazz mumbled under his breath

"Um... what's wrong?" Jaden asked

"Nothing it's just... nothing." Chazz shook his head

Syrus ran up to Jaden "Hey Jay, Aster's back. His boat is docking right now!"

"Cool, let's go meet him!" Jaden said grabbing Syrus's arm and running towards the dock.

"W-wait!" Chazz yelled "I thought you... Oh forget it." he began to walk to the dock as well.

* * *

><p>Aster got off his private boat and was greeted by Alexis, Syrus and Jaden.<p>

"Did I miss anything well I was gone?" Aster asked

"Not really" Jaden said

Alexis gave him a "Are you serious?" look and said "Actually Aster something really strange happened."

"Really, what?"

Alexis took a breath "Chazz lost a duel."

"That's not strange." Aster said

"Aster something happened when he lost, he-" Alexis stopped when she felt something pull on her hand, it was Chazz.

Aster stared for a minute and then "Is that Chazz?" he blurted out.

"Yeah, see I told you something else happened." Alexis picked Chazz up.

"Where's Pepper?" Chazz asked

"I don't know, we can look in a minute. Let me finish talking to Aster." Alexis told him

"What happened?" Aster insisted

"I lost a duel." Chazz stuck his thumb in his mouth adding to his innocent appearance.

"You're even more annoying than usual." Aster shot at him

"Sorry" Chazz whispered

"Leave him alone, Aster." Alexis warned

"He's just playing you," Aster muttered "and you're falling for it."

"No he's not." Pepper said walking up "I think the longer Chazz stays like this, the more he'll act his _age_." she took Chazz, who happily cuddled closer to her. "And what if this is permanent? I can't take care of him forever, especially since that break is coming up, I'll have to take him home. Jagger and Slade will notice, he will be in danger!" Pepper stressed the second "will".

"So how old is he, exactly?" Aster asked

"Four" Syrus snickered but stopped immediately when Pepper glared at him.

"How long has he been like this?" Aster question

"Only a few days," Alexis smiled as she rubbed Chazz's back "my brother is jealous though, because he's cute and getting all the attention."

"I can see that." Aster admitted

"Pepper, what happens if I'm still little and you've got to take me home?" Chazz asked

"I truly have no idea." Pepper told him

"Jagger and Slade will hurt me, right?" Chazz continued to question her.

Pepper looked him in the eye "Jagger has no heart and Slade's is frozen over, who knows what they'll do?" it was starting to get late. "Okay enough of this depressing talk, I think you need to get to bed."

* * *

><p>Pepper took Chazz to her room and put him in the bed.<p>

"Pepper?" Chazz yawned as his sister tucked him in.

"What?" Pepper whispered getting in next to him.

"My dream was about Jagger and Slade, I'm still afraid of them you know." Chazz admitted

"Do you think I'm not? I'm just as scared of them, but I promise if we ever come close to them I will protect you." Pepper assured him "After all you are my brother, my favorite brother."

Chazz fell asleep but another nightmare began. He was fifteen again and his brothers were looking down on him. He couldn't move because Jagger was holding him down with his foot. Pepper was curled up in a ball in the far corner, her face was bruised and she was crying. Then everything went black, it was cold and he was alone. The voices of Jagger and Slade swarmed around him saying things like "You're pathetic, you don't belong here." or "A useless, worthless piece of garbage, that's what you are, little brother."

"Chazz? Please wake up, Chazz." Pepper's soft voice came

Chazz opened his eyes. Pepper was standing over him, her concern was quite apparent. He was slightly trembling from his dream.

"Are you feeling okay?" Pepper asked

"Y-yeah" Chazz stuttered

"You don't sound sure." Pepper hugged him

"No, I'm fine." Chazz assured her

"Stay here for a second." Pepper told him. She walked outside her room and pulled out her PDA.

"Hm... Pepper what do you want, it's like three in the morning?" Atticus groaned

"Chazz had another nightmare and I don't know what to do." Pepper told him "It was always me who needed to be comforted."

"Lexi liked being held and telling me what happened." Atticus said

"Okay, I'll try that." Pepper agreed and hung up.

Pepper walked back into her room and Chazz grabbed her legs.

"What are you doing?" She asked him

"T-there i-is something outs-side your window." Chazz stuttered

"Let me take a look." Pepper stuck her head out the window. There was a manikin with a mask tied to a tree brach. Pepper gritted her teeth "I'm gonna find out who did this."

"Is it gone?" Chazz's eyes were shut

"No, but it's just someone's sick joke." Pepper brought him back over to the bed and held him until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day during lunch Atticus and Alexis wanted an update on how Chazz was doing.<p>

"Pepper I've been meaning to ask." Alexis said "Why isn't Chazz, you know, so sweet anymore?"

Pepper looked at the little boy and then back at her friend "It's because of our mother." Pepper sighed "She died seven years ago. That was around the time Jagger and Slade started everything."

"I'm so sorry, Pepper." Alexis said

"It's okay." Pepper told them "It was also around the time our dad... stopped... looking... at me."

Alexis gasped "Pepper, that's terrible!"

Atticus put his hand on her shoulder "He stopped looking at you?"

"And then talking to me." Pepper added

"Pepper?" Chazz looked at her with big gray eyes "Daddy talks to you."

"Sometimes, like when he needed to sign my application to duel academy he said 'Get out now.'" tears started to form in Pepper's eyes

"Chazz why don't we go somewhere else?" Atticus suggested "I think Alexis should talk to Pepper." Atticus took Chazz away.

"Pepper let me get this straight." Alexis said "Your dad completely ignores you and your brothers... hurt you?"

"Yeah that's about it except my dad likes Chazz a little more than me and I get less from Jagger and Slade, or at least Slade." Pepper explained "The break starts the day after tomorrow so I have to think of something for Chazz. I can't leave him here because Jagger said he has to come home or he gets pulled from the academy."

"Pepper, I always knew Chazz had a bad family life and I figured you did to, but this is just terrible." Alexis said

"I know," Pepper's tears began to fall "but I can't do anything about it. I have no power." she cried

* * *

><p>Authoress: Aw... Chazzy was so kawaii in that chapter! it might be awhile until I update next though. Remember REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
